hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan Territory
Decription: Forest with river running through it. South: Abandoned Twoleg nests with herbs all around. Training Tree: Apprentice's Training Hollow On west side, Threeice river and the Ice Forest On east side, Earthclan border is the river On northeast, ShadowClan thick barrier of brambles Pear- Near the Nest, and the river Camp: Center Roleplay September 10, 2010 Dustpelt charges straight for the river. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan 21:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar waits by the river for Dustpelt, a smug smile on her face[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]The roots of Sand stretch deeper than you think.. 'What? How did you get here before me? DustpeltDeputy of StarClan 21:44, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar looks up at the trees, "Having powers, does have its advantages" she says as she stomps her foot and to branches move to reveal a secret path in the tree tops[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]The roots of Sand stretch deeper than you think.. 'Oh you litte sneak Ill get you!' Dustpelt plunges into the water. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan 21:48, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar purrs and leaps into the water[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]The roots of Sand stretch deeper than you think.. 'Oh boy its cold!' Dustpelt leaps out of the water. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan 21:50, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar purrs in amusement[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]The roots of Sand stretch deeper than you think.. September 11, 2010 Dustpelt emerges into the forest. 'Lets check the twoleg nests first.' DustpeltDeputy of StarClan 23:47, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Shadeflower pads behind him."Ok."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 23:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Dustpelt checks out the nests. 'Everything looks good here except for stale badger.' DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Shadeflower smells the air."Ugh!I'm surprised they didn't die of their own stench!"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Well their gone now. Thats where Sandstar lost her second life saving Clawfrost.' DustpeltDeputy of StarClan "They left a long time ago."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'They sure did! Where should we patrol next?' DustpeltDeputy of StarClan 00:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) "What about the ShadowClan border?"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 00:06, September 12, 2010 (UTC) -Mintleaf sniffs the nest-"Those badgers were eating tose herbs, and one died because of it!!!! And I small rage, fear, and, well, hunger for revenge when they fled."[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] Sandstar pads out of camp, heading for the river[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ (Sand!!! I ggot SkyClan's Destiny, and I am doing Lightpaw now.)[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] (YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thankies! :D)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ Sandstar reaches the river, and leaps in[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ (I KNOW RIGHT! LIGHT"S DONE!)[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] Moonstrike ran in swiftly. (???????????? -is confuzzled- In what????)[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] (Into the territory......) [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z']] (Have you watched us? You caught on well!)[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly]][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] (Well. I am [[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']], the founder of the site, and it is a pleasure to meet ya. This is Sandstar, and she is my friend,and an admin. -embarrased-[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']]) (Thanks, I know Sandstar from a different rping wiki, she invited me here) Moonstrike looked around. (Oh! -blushes-)[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] -Hollyleaf pauses from collecting herbs, and pads over to Moonstrike-"Hello stranger! Who are you?"[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] "I'm Moonstrike, a warrior in this clan, why don't you know who I am?" he asked confused. (...) [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z']] (Mmm-Hmm)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar]]Talk to me...☆ "You don't look familiar. I'm close to my----------" -Shademask hurls into Hollyleaf, amd waves his tail as in saying, "Uh-uh! Don't says that!!!!", and pads off- Moonstrike sat down and put his tail over his paws. [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z]]